Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XIX
Dwaj jeźdźcy jechali cicho i wolno przez lesisty jar przytykający do dworu w Rozłogach. Noc zrobiła się bardzo ciemna, bo księżyc zaszedł od dawna, a do tego chmury okryły horyzont. W jarze nie widać było na trzy kroki przed końmi, które też potykały się co chwila o korzenie drzew idące w poprzek przez drogę. Jechali długi czas z największą ostrożnością, aż dopiero gdy dojrzeli już koniec jaru i step otwarty, oświecony nieco szarym odbłyskiem chmur, jeden z jeźdźców szepnął: – W konie! Pomknęli jak dwie strzały wypuszczone z łuków tatarskich i tylko tętent koni biegł za nimi. Ciemny step zdawał się uciekać spod nóg końskich. Pojedyncze dęby, stojące tu i owdzie przy gościńcu, migały jak widma i lecieli tak długo, długo, bez odpoczynku i wytchnienia, aż wreszcie konie postulały uszy i poczęły chrapać ze zmęczenia; bieg ich stał się ociężały i wolniejszy. – Nie ma rady, trzeba zwolnić koniom – rzekł grubszy jeździec. A właśnie już też i świt począł spychać noc ze stepu. Coraz większe przestrzenie wychylały się z cienia, rysowały się blado stepowe bodiaki, dalekie drzewa, mogiły: w powietrze wsiąkało coraz więcej światła. Białawe blaski rozświeciły i twarze jeźdźców. Byli to pan Zagłoba i Helena. – Nie ma rady, trzeba zwolnić koniom – powtórzył pan Zagłoba.– Wczoraj przyszły z Czehryna do Rozłogów bez wytchnienia. Długo tak nie wytrzymają, a boję się, by nie padły. Jakże się waćpanna czujesz? Tu pan Zagłoba spojrzał na swoja towarzyszkę i nie czekając jej odpowiedzi zawołał: – Pozwólże mi się waćpanna przy daniu obejrzeć. Ho, ho! czy to po braciach ubranie? Nie ma co mówić: bardzo foremny z waćpanny kozaczek. Jeszczem też takiego pachołka, póki żyję, nie miał –– ale tak myślę, że mi go pan Skrzetuski odbierze. A to co? O dla Boga, zwińże waćpanna te włosy, boć się nikt co do płci twej białogłowskiej nie omyli. Rzeczywiście po plecach Heleny spływał potok czarnych włosów rozwiązanych przez szybki bieg i wilgoć nocną. – Dokąd jedziemy? – pytała związując je obiema rękami i usiłując wsunąć je pod kołpaczek. – Gdzie oczy niosą. – To nie do Łubniów? Na twarzy Heleny odbił się niepokój, a w bystrym spojrzeniu, jakie rzuciła na pana Zagłobę, malowała się rozbudzona na nowo nieufność. – Widzisz waćpanna, mam ja swój rozum i wierzaj, żem wszystko dobrze wykalkulował. A kalkulacja moja jest na następnej mądrej maksymie oparta : nie uciekaj w tę stronę, w którą cię gonić będą. Owóż, jeśli gonią nas już w tej chwili, to nas gonią w stronę Łubniów, bom też głośno się wczoraj o drogę wypytywał i Bohunowi na odjezdnym zapowiedziałem, że tam uciekaé będziemy. Ergo: uciekamy ku Czerkasom. Jeśli nas gonić zaczną, to nieprędko, bo dopiero wtedy, gdy się przekonają, że nas na drodze łubniańskiej nie ma, a to im ze dwa dni czasu zajmie. Tymczasem my będziemy w Czerkasach, gdzie teraz stoją chorągwie polskie pana Piwnickiego i Rudominy. A w Korsuniu cała potęga hetmańska. Rozumiesz waćpanna? – Rozumiem i póki życia mego, póty wdzięczności dla waćpana. Nie wiem, kto jesteś, skądeś się w Rozłogach znalazł, ale myślę, że cię Bóg zesłał na obronę moją i na ratunek, bo byłabym się pierwej nożem pchnęła, niżbym miała iść w moc tego zbója. – Smok to jest na niewinność waćpanny srodze zażarty. – Co ja mu uczyniłam, nieszczęśliwa, że mnie prześladuje? Z dawna go znałam i z dawna miałam go w nienawiści; z dawna bojaźń we mnie tylko wzbudzał. Czy to ja jedna na świecie, że mnie umiłował, że przeze mnie tyle krwi rozlał, że pomordował mi braci?... Boże, gdy wspomnę, krew we mnie krzepnie. Co ja pocznę? gdzie się przed nim schronię? Waćpan się nie dziw moim narzekaniom, bom nieszczęsna, bo mnie i wstyd tych afektów, bo stokroć wolałabym śmierć. Policzki Heleny oblały się płomieńmi, na które stoczyły się dwie łzy wyciśnięte przez gniew i wzgardę, i ból. – Nie będę się o to spierał – rzekł pan Zagłoba – że wielkie nieszczęście spotkało wasz dom, ale pozwól waćpanna sobie powiedzieć, iż twoi krewniacy w części sami sobie winni. Nie trzeba było Kozakowi ręki twojej obiecywać, a potem go zdradzać, co gdy się wydało, już on tak się rozsierdził, iż żadna perswazja moja nic nie pomogła. Żal mnie też twoich braci pobitych, a osobliwie tego najmłodszego, boć to był dzieciuch prawie, ale zaraz widać było, że wyrośnie na wielkiego kawalera. Helena poczęła płakać. – Nie przystoją łzy tym szatkom, które waćpanna nosisz, otrzyj je tedy i tak sobie powiedz, że to była wola boża. Bóg też ukarze zabójcę, który już nawet został ukarany, gdy na próżno krew przelał, a waćpannę, jedyny i główny cel swych namiętnościów, utracił. Tu pan Zagłoba umilkł, po chwili zaś rzekł: – Ej, dałżeby on mi łupnia – miły Boże – gdyby mię tylko w ręce dostał! Na jaszczur skórę by mi wyprawił. Waćpanna nie wiesz, żem ja już w Galacie od Turków palmę otrzymał, ale też mam dosyć, drugiej nie pragnę i dlatego nie do Łubniów, tylko ku Czerkasom zdążam. Dobrze by było do księcia się schronić, ale nużby dogonili? Słyszałaś waćpanna, że gdym konie od palika odwiązywał, pachołek Bohunów się obudził. A nuż larum podniósł? Tedyby zaraz do pościgu byli gotowi i złapaliby nas w godzinę – bo oni tam mają kniaziowskie świeże konie, a ja nie miałem czasu wybierać. Bestia to jest dzika ten Bohun, mówię waćpannie. Takem go sobie zbrzydził, że wolałbym diabła zobaczyć niż jego. – Boże nas broń od jego rąk. – Sam on się zgubił. Czehryn wbrew rozkazowi hetmańskiemu opuścił, z księciem wojewodą ruskim zadarł. Nie pozostaje mu nic innego, jak do Chmielnickiego umykać. Ale straci on na fantazji, jeśli Chmielnicki pobit będzie, a to się mogło już zdarzyć. Rzędzian spotkał za Krzemieńczugiem wojska płynące pod Barabaszem i Krzeczowskim na Chmiela, a oprócz tego pan Stefan Potocki lądem z usarią pociągnął; ale Rzędzian w Krzemieńczugu dziesięć dni dla naprawy czajki przesiedział, więc nim do Czehryna dociągnął, bitwa musiała się zdarzyć. Lada chwila czekaliśmy wiadomości. – To więc Rzędzian z Kudaku listy przywiózł? – pytała Helena. – Tak jest, były listy od pana Skrzetuskiego do kniahini i do waćpanny, ale Bohun je przejął, z nich się wszystkiego dowiedział, więc zaraz Rzędziana rozszczepił i na Kurcewiczach mścić się pociągnął. – 0, nieszczęsne pacholę! Przeze mnie to on krew wylał. – Nie frasuj się waćpanna. Żyw będzie. – Kiedyż to się stało? – Wczoraj rano. U Bohuna człeka zabić, to jak drugiemu kubek wina łyknąć. A ryczał tak po przeczytaniu listów, że się cały Czehryn trząsł. Rozmowa przerwała się na chwilę. Już też zrobiło się i widno zupełnie. Różana zorza bramowana jasnym złotem, opalami i purpurą płonęła na wschodniej stronie nieba. Powietrze było świeże, rzeźwe; konie poczęły prychać wesoło. – No, ruszajmy z Bogiem, a żywo! Szkapy odpoczęły, czasu zaś do stracenia nie mamy – rzekł pan Zagłoba. Puścili się znów cwałem i lecieli z pół mili bez wypoczynku. Nagle naprzeciw nich, ukazał się jakiś punkt ciemny, który zbliżał się z nadzwyczajną szybkością. – Co to może być? – rzekł pan Zagłoba. – Zwolnijmy. To człek na koniu. Istotnie jakiś jeździec zbliżał się całym pędem i pochylony na siodle, z twarzą ukrytą w grzywie końskiej, smagał jeszcze nahajem swego źrebca, który zdawał się ziemi nie tykać. – Co to za diabeł może być i czego tak leci? Ależ leci! – rzekł pan Zagłoba dobywając z olster pistoletu, aby być gotowym na wszelki wypadek. Tymczasem goniec zbliżył się już na kroków trzydzieści. – Stój! – huknął pan Zagłoba wymierzając pistolet. – Ktoś jest? Jeździec zdarł konia i podniósł się na siodle, ale zaledwie spojrzał, gdy krzyknął: – Pan Zagłoba! – Pleśniewski, sługa starościński z Czehryna? A ty tu co robisz? gdzie lecisz? – Mości panie! zawracaj i ty ze mną! Nieszczęście! Gniew boży,sąd boży! – Co się stało? Gadaj. – Czehryn już zajęty przez Zaporożców. Chłopy szlachtę rżną, sąd boży. – W imię Ojca i Syna! Co gadasz... Chmielnicki?... – Pan Potocki pobity, pan Czarniecki w niewoli. Tatary idą z Kozakami. Tuhaj–bej! – A Barabasz i Krzeczowski? – Barabasz zginął, Krzeczowski połączył się z Chmielnickim. Krzywonos jeszcze wczoraj w nocy ruszył na hetmanów, Chmielnicki dziś do dnia. Siła straszna. Kraj w ogniu, chłopstwo wszędy powstaje, krew się leje! Uciekaj waćpan! Pan Zagłoba oczy wybałuszył, usta otworzył i zdumiał tak, że słowa nie mógł przemówić. – Uciekaj waćpan! – powtórzył Pleśniewski. – Jezus Maria! – jęknął pan Zagłoba. – Jezus Maria! – powtórzyła Helena i wybuchnęła płaczem. – Uciekajcie, bo czasu nie ma. – Gdzie? dokąd? – Do Łubniów. – A ty tam dążysz? – Tak jest. Do księcia wojewody. – A niechże to kaduk porwie! – zawołał pan Zagłoba. – A hetmani gdzie są? – Pod Korsuniem. Ale Krzywonos już pewnie się bije z nimi. – Krzywonos czy Prostonos, niechże go zaraza ukąsi ! To tam nie ma po co jechać? – Jako lwu w paszczę, na zgubę waćpan leziesz. – A ciebie kto wysłał do Łubniów? Twój pan? – Pan z życiem uszedł, a mnie kum mój, co go mam między Zaporożcami, życie ocalił i uciec pomógł. Do Łubniów sam z własnej myśli jadę, bo i nie wiem, gdzie się schronić. – A omijaj Rozłogi, bo tam Bohun. On także do rebelii chce się zapisać. – O dla Boga! Rety! W Czehrynie mówili, że jeno patrzyć, jak i na Zadnieprzu chłopstwo się podniesie! – Być to może, być może! Ruszajże w swoją drogę, gdzie się podoba, bo ja mam dość o swojej skórze myśleć. – Tak i uczynię! – rzekł Pleśniewski i uderzywszy konia nahajem, ruszył. – A omijaj Rozłogi ! – krzyknął mu na drogę Zagłoba – jeśli zaś spotkasz Bohuna, nie gadaj, żeś mię widział, słyszysz? – Słyszę – odparł Pleśniewski. – Z Bogiem ! I popędził, jakby już goniony. – No! – rzekł Zagłoba – masz diable kubrak! Wykręcałem się sianem z różnych okazji, ale w takich jeszcze nie byłem. Z przodu Chmielnicki, z tyłu Bohun, co gdy tak jest, nie dałbym jednej złamanej orty ani za swój przód, ani za tył, ani za całą skórę. Głupstwom pono zrobił, żem do Łubniów z waćpanną nie uciekał, ale o tym nie czas mówić. Tfu! tfu! tfu! Cały mój dowcip niewart teraz tego, żeby nim buty wysmarować. Co uczynić? gdzie się udać? W całej tej Rzeczypospolitej nie ma widać już kąta, w którym by człowiek swoją, nie darowaną śmiercią mógł zejść ze świata. Dziękuję za takie podarunki: niech je inni biorą! – Mości panie! – rzekła Helena. – To wiem, że moi dwaj bracia, Jur i Fedor, są w Zołotonoszy: może od nich będzie jakowy ratunek? – W Zołotonoszy? Czekajże waćpanna. Poznałem i ja w Czehrynie pana Unierzyckiego, który pod Zołotonoszą ma majętność Kropiwnę i Czernobój. Ale to daleko stąd, dalej jak do Czerkas. Cóż robić?... kiedy nie ma gdzie indziej, to uciekajmy i tam. Ale trzeba będzie zjechać z gościńca, stepem i lasami przebierać się bezpieczniej. Żeby tak choć na tydzień przyczaić się gdzie, bodaj i w lasach, może przez ten czas hetmani z Chmielnickim skończą i będzie pogodniej na Ukrainie. – Nie po to nas Bóg z rąk Bohunowych ocalił, abyśmy zginąć mieli. Ufaj waćpan. – Czekaj waćpanna. Jakoś duch wstępuje we mnie znowu. Bywało się w różnych okazjach. Wolnym czasem opowiem waćpannie, co mnie w Galacie spotkało, z czego wraz zmiarkujesz, że i wtedy krucho było ze mną, a przecieżem się własnym dowcipem z tamtych terminów salwował i wyszedłem cało, chociaż mi broda, jak to widzisz, posiwiała. Ale musimy zjechać z gościńca. Skręć waćpanna... tak właśnie. Waćpanna tak koniem powodujesz, jak najsprawniejszy kozaczek. Trawy wysokie, żadne oko nas nie dojrzy. Rzeczywiście trawy, w miarę jak się zagłębiali w step, stawały się coraz wyższe, tak że w końcu utonęli w nich zupełnie. Ale koniom ciężko było iść w tej plątaninie ździebeł cieńszych i grubszych, a czasem ostrych i kaleczących. Wkrótce też zmęczyły się tak, że ustały zupełnie. – Jeśli chcemy, by nam służyły one szkapiny dłużej – mówił Zagłoba – trzeba zsiąść i rozsiodłać je. Niechby się wytarzały i podjadły trochę: inaczej nie pójdą. Miarkuję, że niedługo do Kahamliku się dostaniemy. Rad bym już tam był; nie masz jak oczerety: jak się schowasz, sam diabeł cię nie znajdzie. Byleśmy tylko nie zbłądzili! To rzekłszy zsiadł z konia i Helenie zsiąść pomógł; następnie jął zdejmować terlice i wydobywać zapasy żywności, w które się był przezornie w Rozłogach zaopatrzył. – Należy się pokrzepić – rzekł – bo droga daleka. Zróbże waćpanna jakie wotum do św. Rafała, byśmy ją szczęśliwie odbyli. Przecie w Zołotonoszy jest stara warowienka, może i prezydium w niej jakie stoi. Pleśniewski mówił, że i na Zadnieprzu chłopi się podniosą. Hm! być może, skory tu wszędy lud do buntu, ale na Zadnieprzu spoczywa ręka księcia wojewody, a diablo ciężka to ręka! Bohun zdrowy ma kark, ale jeśli ta ręka nań spadnie, to się przecie ugnie do samej ziemi, co daj Boże, amen. Jedzże waćpanna. Pan Zagłoba wydobył zza cholewy sztuciec i podał go Helenie, następnie ułożył przed nią na czapraku pieczeń wołową i chleb. – Jedzże waćpanna – rzekł – "kiedy w brzuchu pusto, w głowie groch z kapustą..." "Chcesz nie podrwić głową, jedz pieczeń wołową." My zaś już raz podrwili, bo pokazuje się, że lepiej było do Łubniów uciekać, ale stało się. Książę też pewnie z wojskiem do Dniepru ruszy na pomoc hetmanom. Strasznych to czasów dożyliśmy, gdyż wojna domowa to ze wszystkiego złego najgorsze. Nie będzie kąta dla spokojnych ludzi. Lepiej mi było księdzem zostać, do czego miałem i powołanie, bom człek spokojny i wstrzemięźliwy, ale fortuna inaczej zrządziła. Mój Boże, mój Boże! byłbym sobie teraz kanonikiem krakowskim i śpiewałbym godzinki w stallach, bo mam głos bardzo piękny. Ale cóż! Z młodu podobały mi się podwiki! Ho! ho! nie uwierzysz waćpanna, jaki był ze mnie gładysz. A com się na którą spojrzał, to jakby w nią piorun trzasł. Żeby mi tak dwadzieścia lat mniej, miałby się z pyszna pan Skrzetuski. Bardzo foremny z waćpanny kozaczek. Nie dziwić się młodym, że wedle ciebie zabiegają i że się o ciebie za łby biorą. Pan Skrzetuski – zabijaka to także nie lada. Byłem świadkiem, jak mu Czapliński okazję dawał, a on, prawda, że miał w głowie, ale kiedy nie porwie go za łeb i – z przeproszeniem waćpanny –za hajdawery, kiedy nie grzmotnie nim o drzwi – to mówię waćpannie, że mu wszystkie kości z zawiasów wyszły. Stary Zaćwilichowski powiadał mi też o waćpanny narzeczonym, iż wielki z niego rycerz, księcia wojewody ulubiony, ale i ja sam poznałem zaraz, iż żołnierz to powagi niepośledniej i eksperiencji nad wiek. Gorąco się robi. Chociaż miła mi waćpanny kompania, ale dałbym nie wiem co, żeby już być w Zołotonoszy. Widzę, że we dnie trzeba nam będzie w trawach siedzieć, a nocą jechać. Nie wiem jeno, czy waćpanna takie trudy wytrzymasz? – Jam zdrowa, wszystkie trudy wytrzymam. Możemy jechać choćby i zaraz. – Całkiem nie białogłowska w waćpannie fantazja. Konie się wytarzały, więc i pokulbaczę je zaraz, żeby na wszelki przypadek były gotowe. Nie będę się czuł bezpiecznym, póki kahamlickich oczeretów i zarośli nie zobaczę. Żebyśmy byli z gościńca nie zjeżdżali, to byśmy się byli bliżej Czehryna na rzekę natknęli, ale w tym miejscu będzie do niej od gościńca z mila drogi. Tak przynajmniej miarkuję. Przeprawimy się zaraz na drugą stronę rzeki. Powiem waćpannie, że okrutnie spać mi się chce. Wczorajszą noc całą przebaraszkowało się w Czehrynie, wczorajszego dnia do Rozłogów licho mnie z Kozakiem niosło, a dzisiejszej nocy znowu z Rozłogów odnosi. Spać mi się tak chce, że i do rozmowy straciłem ochotę, a choć milczeć nie mam zwyczaju, bo filozofowie mówią, że kot powinien być łowny, a chłop mowny, jednakże widzę, że język mi jakoś zleniwiał. Przepraszam tedy waćpannę, jeśli się zdrzemnę. – Nie ma za co – odpowiedziała Helena. Pan Zagłoba niepotrzebnie wprawdzie oskarżał swój język o lenistwo, bo od świtu mełł nim bez przestanku, ale spać chciało mu się istotnie. Jakoż gdy siedli znowu na koń, począł zaraz drzemać i żydy wozić na kulbace, a na koniec usnął na dobre. Uśpił go trud i szum traw rozchylanych piersiami końskim i. Helena zaś oddała się myślom, które w jej głowie wichrzyły się jak stado ptactwa. Dotychczas wypadki tak szybko następowały po sobie, że dziewczyna nie umiała zdać sobie sprawy ze wszystkiego, co ją spotkało. Napad, straszne sceny mordu, strach, niespodziany ratunek i ucieczka– wszystko to przewaliło się jak burza w ciągu jednej nocy. A przy tym zaszło tyle rzeczy niezrozumiałych! Kto był ten, co ją ratował? Powiedział jej wprawdzie swe nazwisko, ale to nazwisko w niczym nie objaśniło powodów jego postępku. Skąd się wziął w Rozłogach? Mówił, że przyjechał z Bohunem, więc widocznie trzymał z nim kompanię, był mu znajomym i przyjacielem. Ale w takim razie dlaczego ją ratował narażając się na największe niebezpieczeństwo i straszną zemstę Kozaka? Żeby to zrozumieć, trzeba było znać dobrze pana Zagłobę i jego niespokojną głowę przy dobrym sercu. Helena zaś znała go od sześciu godzin. I oto ten nieznajomy człowiek z bezczelną twarzą warchoła i opoja jest jej zbawcą. Gdyby go spotkała trzy dni temu, wzbudziłby w niej wstręt i nieufność, a teraz patrzy nań jak na swego dobrego anioła i ucieka z nim – dokąd? Do Zołotonoszy– lub gdzie indziej, sama dobrze jeszcze nie wie. Co za zmiana losu! Wczoraj jeszcze kładła się do snu pod spokojnym dachem rodzinnym, dzisiaj jest w stepie, na koniu, w męskich szatach, bez domu i bez przytułku. Za nią straszliwy watażka godzący na jej cześć, na jej miłość; przed nią pożar buntu chłopskiego, wojna domowa, wszystkie jej zasadzki, trwogi i okropności. A cała ufność w tym człowieku? Nie! jeszcze w kimś, potężniejszym nad gwałtowników, nad wojny, mordy i pożogi... Tu dziewczyna podniosła oczy do nieba: – Ratujże Ty mnie, Boże wielki a miłosierny, ratuj sierotę, ratuj nieszczęsną, ratuj zabłąkaną! Bądź wola Twoja, ale stań się miłosierdzie Twoje! A przecie już stało się miłosierdzie, bo oto wyrwana jest z rąk najokropniejszych, cudem bożym, niezrozumiałym ocalona. Niebezpieczeństwo nie minęło jeszcze, ale może i zbawienie niedalekie. Kto wie, gdzie jest ten, którego sercem wybrała. Z Siczy musiał już wrócić, może jest gdzie na tym samym stepie. Będzie jej szukał i odnajdzie, a wtedy radość zastąpi łzy, wesele – smutek, groźby i trwogi miną raz na zawsze – przyjdzie spokój i pocieszenie. Dzielne, proste serce dziewczyny napełniło się ufnością i step szumiał słodko naokoło, a powiew, który tymi trawami kołysał, nawiewał zarazem myśli słodkie do jej głowy. Nie taka ona przecie sierota na tym świecie, gdy oto przy niej jeden dziwny, nieznany opiekun – a drugi, znany i kochany, zatroszczy się o nią, nie opuści, przyhołubi raz na zawsze. A to jest człowiek żelazny, mocniejszy i potężniejszy od tych, którzy na nią dybią w tej chwili. Step szumiał słodko, z kwiatów wychodziły zapachy silne i upajające, czerwone głowy bodiaków, purpurowe kistki roztocza, białe perły mikołajków i pióra bylicy pochylały się ku niej, jakby w tym kozaczku przebranym, o długich warkoczach, mlecznej twarzy i kraśnych ustach rozpoznawały siostrę– dziewczynę. Chyliły się tedy ku niej, jakby chciały mówić: "Nie płacz, krasnodiwo, my także na opiece bożej!" Jakoż uspokojenie przychodziło do niej od stepu coraz większe. Zacierały się obrazy mordu i pogoni w umyśle, a natomiast ogarniała ją jakaś niemoc, ale słodka, sen począł kleić i jej powieki, konie szły wolno – ruch ją kołysał. Usnęła. Ogniem i mieczem 19